custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii
If you want to know how to make this, talk to me and I'll have one made. Poll The poll now has its own page. Sure! I guess you're in. You seem good at wikia. Put this on your page- Matoran How do you make those pics of the matoran form MataNui the Last Chronicle ToaAnthroz 05:02, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Yea thanks that helps so much ToaAnthrozThe Archlord's Troop 05:17, 20 November 2008 (UTC) User:Keighvin: Can I Borrow the idea for the legendary mask of elements for Keighvin? Please!!! User:Keighvin: thank you, I also made a look for it. it looks like whenua's mask. Cortrivu :I would like to have Cortrivu entered in the Troop MoC Contest. You don't have to, but it's your choice. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] Also, I don't seem to be getting enough entries, so I'm allowing you to help ask members if there creations want to be entered. Also, if you happened to see my talk about user positions, I'm making you a CB Recruiter (or Custom Bionicles Recuiter). So, put on your page. Turn image User:Jefinator : Really Thx !!! Thx ! Thx ! Thx ! MoC contest just post you pic and the name and your siddy ( well thats wat i did any way) Re:MoC Contest i think you can, it will up your chance at winning im sure How do you...? Akatumlitib (the user) caused a lot of spamming on this wiki... how do you undo a revision? I've seen that you have done that, but how? I have only copied and pasted the latest version of my spammed pages before the spamming... --Toatapio Nuva 16:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Complaint Don't worry, the vandal has been blocked, and I am going to ask Central for a permaban on him.-- [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 16:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) P.S:You should sign your messages, instead of leaving them anonymous.Signing a comment makes it easier for a user to reply to it. RE:Rules/MoC :I need to post the rules, but for now I will give them to you. #You can have any number of entries, but only one is allowed to get in the top three. #The MoC must have an image to participate. This can be an animation, real picture, or drawing. No sprites, please! #Three judges will judge the MoCs by a poll. Anyone can also judge through a seperate poll. :I still haven't figured out a deadline, so I'm still taking entries. Any images in the top three also get made into a Troop logo by me, and it will look however the winner wants it, or they can make it! :That's all the rules.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] CAUTION:DO NOT CLICK P.S. Have any of The Archlord's Troop articles been changed by the jerk spam user? I don't want the wiki to think that we spamed the wiki (if they find out after that this is cleaned up), and if they think so they may blame you for all the pages you make for us!!! :I'm sorry, that image won't qualify. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] CAUTION:DO NOT CLICK Concerning the Vandil I just went through the vandlis contribs and eveything is back to normal. If you want your page protected from annonymous users, you can just tell me. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm afraid since you are not an admin, I could only protect it from annonymous users otherwise you won't be able to edit it, but still, most vandilizers I've seen are annonymous users, so...-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 16:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Randomness I once had a dream that I was a Toa wearing Exo-Toa armor. -Toa you-know-who Image Sources :I'm not an expert on images. I don't use BZP, and so not Danska; I'm okay at paint; but I prefer photos. Can you tell me where you get your sources for images? This kinda feels weird being a top user, but: ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 22:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Dude... :I swear, you must be the Troop's biggest contributor! I am personally inviting you to become Assistant Manager of the Troop! [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 04:48, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay. Now, I am promoting you to CBBP Recruiter (custom bionicle and Bioniclepedia recruiter recruiter). This maens that you can recruit any member for the Troop, as long as they have no record of blocks on this wiki. Don't recruit everyone on wikia! [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 22:04, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::If you feel someone should be invited to the Troop, invite them. Then, when inviting them on their talkpage, use . (That used to be a sig template, but when I founded the Troop I turned it into the invite.) After you've invited them, mark them on the Troop page. Then, if they reply saying yes, put them down on the Troop page and in parenthesis say Recruited by Toa Kuhrii Avolii. You can recruit from either Bioniclepedia or here, without asking me for permission. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 18:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) (I sent this to someone else on accident sorry. but here is my reply to 'Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!') thanks for the welcome. And, yeah, i am sorry about the kaman thing, but it was something i thought of more than 5 years ago. so, um, if you want me to change it, i have no problem. and yes, takua is awesome. although, i will admit that i dont really get into the new stuff. personaly, the bionicle story after metru nui (even the metru nui stuff itself) is a little disturbing. by the way, have you ever played 'Mata Nui Online Game?' I just won it. it was awesome! but... the end... was... weird... i dont get it... anyway, if you have won it, i have questions. but if you have never even played it, i'll have you know, its one heck of a game! its great! anyway, yeah. --(Takua) 00:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the tip with the template. i was just having a tough time. I have liked Bionicle ever since the first movie came out. And right now i am trying to get my hands of all the old ones. I kinda slipped out of the bionicle story because I liked the first one so much that the new one was a little disturbing. Although I'll admit that I don't hate everything about the new story, I hate enough to stay away. But, at least i can still enjoy it by writing stories. and I also, at first, didnt really know what Bionicle was about. But, I read the books, and got in tune with the story. Now, my first article on here is based off the first movie, although I might redo it. It is still a little childish... Anyway, thanks! --(Takua) 05:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ps: my first bionicle was Takua and I'll check out your comics, maybe it will help me in my rahkshi drawings. Let me tell you, they are not easy to draw by hand. Easier than toa, but I had to start somewhere... Request There is something wrong with the slides. They all need to be the same width and it seems only half of them are included. If you want what I made with what you gave me, here it is: I accept! I accept the Guest Star. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 03:51, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Reply: MNOG So you have played it. Well, i just recently won. yeah, the Le-Koro part is cool. But the ending... is kinda... confusing... and weird... at least to me. to those unfamilier to the beginning bionicle story it might not be. they changed it a lot. i expected the game to be something somewhat like th story. at first it was great, especially when i figured out you were playing takua! if you want me to fill you in on the bionicle story, i can breifly summerize it. to tell you the truth, the first Bionicle is all i know... And that lego site is pretty cool! I will probably use the rest of my ebay card, and by 'rest' i am refering to what is left after spending money on my sets going through the mail, 3 bohrok! But after that, I will stick to bricklink.com. Have you ever seen the first bionicle movie? I know a site where you can watch it via youtube, except its all on one page. --(Takua) 10:18, 28 December 2008 (UTC) The Troop :We should start something to rais some interest in the Troop... I mean, it's only been very exiting at around the start, right? [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) The Troop :Well, some people don't want their pages being edited by certain people, others don't want to edit Troop-made pages, and some people are completely inactive in the Troop altogether... if members don't have their pages categorized under the Troop, let them keep it like that. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 18:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hello I noticed that you edited my article on the Toa-titan. Thanks, but you need to change the species of that creature you have connected to that article to Toa-titan. --Skullheadsoldier 02:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you :) Thank you for correcting the error I made. Darthrancor 13:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) One Question How do you change the brown where my toas name is to Green? Darthrancor 13:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Guest Starring As you maye or may not know, I have recently starting working on a game, CL88 Comix: The Movie, The Game, the demo right now available is not too impressive right now though. I was wondering if in the next demo, you would like to have your character guest star. The new version is much improved with better effects, walking, and harder enemies. Tell me if you are interested. :I just need your spritesheet and you can be in the game. ::That is nice, it's just I need it in Rayg 2.5, make one here. I am sorry. comic hey,toa kuhrii,how do you make your comics(sprite like)?do you use paint or some other sortware?--Bionicledude 04:13, 5 March 2009 (UTC) That Devious Club Do u wanna join??? You could help alot. Re:Mask Great Pleez Cuz Noble looks well odd Master Gresh 12:27, 5 March 2009 (UTC) i thought so thankx!after i asked you about paint,i got on paint and tried it.and it did look like your kind of comics--Bionicledude 16:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) letters hey,how do you make the perfect letters in the comics?can you tell me wich paint gadget does it?and how to get to it?thanks--Bionicledude 17:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for my comic.. Mayby I can Return! Master Gresh 13:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Shadow guest star: done Lol, you did a good job, even though Shadow got eaten. He was pretty accurate. JOIN PLZ!!! will you plz join my That Devious Club??? You wil be a great help. That Devious Club I will add you now. Done. But in gold. Tell me if you want ot change the color. Color Ok I will change it to purple ASAP. Done. Template The template is TheOnlyDeviousOne. Toa of Fire (story) I think you should call it "A Toa of Fire". time hey,what time is it where you live?its 10:08 pm where i am. time again i was thinking that you live far away or some thing. TDC members temp. jus put around TDCMember RE:saaru Sure! She has a Kanohi Kiza, but just use 2007 Hahli's mask. Thnx Woah! She looks really good! Sorry I didn't reply sooner, I jus saw pic now! Kranu has a Hau btw. --[[That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 05:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) how hey, how do u take the sprites and put them onto the comic? i already know how to save them and put them on paint. thanx!!! he, thanks for making that funny comic of me i made the colours similar to my comic host dude. Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? how ''do you do those MNOLG figures Yeah, how do you do those MNOLG figures. They're so cool! Can I be a guest star? Can I star in your TKA comics? the dude's gang hey, Hey! hey, I filled in my appearance for the TKA comics. Check it out on Talk:TKA Comics GS do you have it up? How do you Make MNOLG forms for your characters?---[[User:Atukamtsarog 2.9.|'AtukamtSarog 2.9.']][[User talk:Atukamtsarog 2.9.|'2.9.']] Category:bionicledude 00:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah,but right after I asked you I google searched MNOLG maker and it brought up the topic.Thanks anyway!I made a test coloured toa.I used the paint bucket,But is there a better way to do this? --[[User:Atukamtsarog 2.9.|'AtukamtSarog 2.9.']][[User talk:Atukamtsarog 2.9.|'2.9.']] Category:bionicledude 03:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I can't How do you upload paint pictures?I have a MNOLG pic of the dude and wen I try to upload it it brings up a window that says:"You tried to upload an ileggal file type.please try again".I know you know how to upload that kind of pic,so can you help me?-